I Will Love Again
by punkrocker
Summary: Miguel has an accident and Kay has a hard time coping
1. I Will Love Again

Prologue  
  
Did I ever tell you, how you live in me   
Every waking moment, even in my dreams   
And if all this talk is crazy   
And you don't know what I mean   
Does it really matter  
Just as long as I believe  
  
I will love again  
Though my heart is breaking, I will love again   
Stronger than before   
I will love again   
Even if it takes a lifetime to get over you   
Heaven only knows, I will love again  
  
People never tell you   
The way they truly feel   
I would die for you gladly   
If I knew it was for real   
So if all this talk sounds crazy   
And the words don't come out right   
Does it really matter   
If it gets me through this night  
  
I will love again  
Though my heart is breaking, I will love again   
Stronger than before   
I will love again   
Even if it takes a lifetime to get over you   
Heaven only knows, I will love again  
  
If I'm true to myself, nobody else  
Can take the place of you  
But I've got to move on  
Tell me what else can I do  
  
I will love again  
Though my heart is breaking, I will love again   
Stronger than before   
I will love again   
Even if it takes a lifetime to get over you   
Heaven only knows, I will love again  
  
I will love again   
One day I know, I will love again   
You can't stop me from loving again   
Breathing again   
Feeling again   
I know one day I'll love again


	2. The Wedding

Chapter 1  
  
Kay knew that she would never have Miguel. She knew he would always be with Charity.  
  
As Kay stood up at the alter beside of Charity, she could feel her beart starting to break..  
  
"Does anyone have any reason why these two should not be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
Kay looked over the church, searching for someone, anyone to disaprove of the wedding. But no one stood up and no one said anything.  
  
Fathr Lonigan continue with the service after a moment and KAy felt her heart ripping into shreds, 'No! No! Someone has to say something! Anyone! Something.' A tear began to slide down Kay's cheek.  
  
She made it through the rest of the service withoug breaking down and crying.


	3. The Accident

Chapter 2  
  
Kay closed her eyes tightly, blocking the passage of tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. She couldn't bare another minute of the wedding ceremony. The remainder of the service, to Kay, seemed to drag out for an eternity.  
  
Kay couldn't hold back the tears when she saw Miguel kissing Charity. Kay was so disgusted she felt like she was going to throw up right there on the platform. As soon as it was over Kay ran to the bathroom and locked herself in. Her tears came in floods, soaking her face and smearing her make-up.  
  
  
That night Kay watched in the air port waiting room as Miguel and Charity's plane took off. Miguel was taking Charity on a romantic trip to Hawaii. Kay's heart broke at the thought of Miguel making love to Charity. Kay was the only one who could love Miguel and please him.  
  
Kay stepped away from the glass and began to walk away but paused and turned around for one last glance at her lost love walking out off her life, "I love you."  
  
Kay continued walking away from the window until a large explosion busted the window knocking everyone in the room to their feet. Kay could see, from where she was laying, that Miguel and Charity's plane had exploded.


	4. The Hospital

Chapter 3  
  
Kay blinked not believing her eyes. The plane Miguel is on didn't blow up. It couldn't have. Kay couldn't believe it. Miguel was not dead. Kay tried to get to her feet but as soon as she did, she fainted.  
  
"Kay, honey, it's okay," Grace said patting Kay's arms.  
  
"What's going on? Where am I? IS Miguel okay?" Kay asked franticly. Everyone was silent. "Someone answer me, damnit! What happened to Miguel?!"  
  
"He survived the explosion, but he's in ICU, there's little chance he'll make it through the night," Eve Russell said, grimly.  
  
"What about Charity? Is she okay?" Kay asked quietly.  
  
"No, I'm sorry to say but your cousin didn't make it. It's believed she died as soon as the plan exploded, she didn't suffer," Eve said.  
  
"I want to see him," Kay said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kay, no one but family can see him right now," Eve said laying her hand on Kay's shoulder.  
  
"I am family. He's my cousin's husband. Please, Dr. Russell, let me see him. I want to say my good-byes in case he dies," Kay pleaded.  
  
"Okay, but just for a minute."


End file.
